Tomando la iniciativa
by Anette-lizzie
Summary: Alec quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, Con fuerza, En varias ocasiones, o tal vez solo dar la vuelta y volver a casa. Pero él se había preparado esta tarde (y toda la noche, durante toda una semana) / Vamos Alec! Tú eras el que quería hacer esto, Confía en mí cuando digo que Magnus estará jodidamente feliz"
1. Iniciativa de una obsesion

Este Fanfic pertenece a u/2069654/ (Ahin) que con gusto me permitió traducirlo para ustedes~

Thank You ahin!

Los personajes pertenecen a la siempre amada y odiada Cassandra Clare que disfruta dejándonos en ascuas con los asesinatos de sus personajes.

* * *

_¿Qué Mierda_ estoy _Haciendo?_

De pie Afuera del departamento de Magnus durante uno 15 minutos ya, Alec estaba congelándose. O quizás ya lo estaba, el realmente no podía decirlo a este punto.

Eran las 23.15, Brooklyn, New York, el 24 de diciembre

Nochebuena

Alec quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, Con fuerza, En varias ocasiones, o tal vez solo dar la vuelta y volver a casa (a su otra casa) pero él había jurado no, había jurado por todos su libros favoritos que no sería un gallina y él se había preparado esta tarde (y toda la noche también, si era honesto) durante toda una semana.

Vamos Alec. Has feliz a tu novio por una vez.

Usando el impulso de un pequeño momento de confianza, Alec deslizo su llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta del (Deliciosamente) cálido departamento.

Hace 1 Semana atrás

"Izzy, realmente no creo que esta sea una buena idea después de todo". Alec se mordía el labio en un ataque de nervios, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la mejor manera de salir de esto.

"Vamos Alec! Tú eras el que quería hacer esto, Confía en mí cuando digo que Magnus estará jodidamente feliz. Como JODIDAMENTE feliz". Las implicaciones no estaban ausentes para Alec y el dejo escapar un sonido incomodo, rezando al ángel para que su sonrojo se fuera para el final del día.

"Incluso logre que Simón me prestara su laptop para que podamos ver algunos videos de referencia"

"Y yo no quiero saber con qué lo amenazaste exactamente" Dijo Alec

"¿Quién dijo que lo amenace con algo que no le gustaría?"

Rápidamente omitiendo los pensamientos de cosas con las que simón querría que su hermana lo amenazara, Alec volvió a la tarea en cuestión.

"No creo que videos puedan ayudarme, realmente Y...yo me vere estúpido y ridículo y sere torpe y probablemente me mareare por el rubor. Ciertamente no es el tipo de regalo que Magnus querría para Navidad."

Gimiendo en voz alta y enterrando su cara ardiente en sus manos, Alec se dio cuenta de que no iba a salir de esta. Y en un rincón de su mente, él estaba un poco feliz por esto.

Había sido en una de las infames fiestas de Magnus, donde todo empezó.

Una canción oscura y seductora comenzó a sonar, el ritmo seductor incluso cautivo a Alec

De repente, Magnus – No del todo sobrio por así decir – Había exclamado.

"Esta canción es PERFECTA para un Lapdance!"

Él puede haber dicho o no algo mas pero se perdió en Alec, Su mente llena de una docena de imágenes, todas relacionadas con estar a horcadas sobre el regazo de cierto brujo, presionando hacia abajo sin pensar y oprimiendo su –

Alec salió de su fantasía, tomando rápidamente un largo sorbo de su bebida (que era extrañamente azul y brillante). Por el Ángel.

Él se fue a casa un poco borracho y sus pensamientos se mantuvieron vagando nuevamente en las imágenes. El solo podía imaginar lo que se debe sentir al tener las manos suaves de Magnus clavándose desesperadamente en sus caderas, arrastrando el cuerpo de Alec a encontrarse con el propio, para que Magnus perdiera el control y arrojara a Alec a la cama tamaño King y –

Ahora esto se estaba poniendo realmente ridículo, Alec pensó, corriendo al baño a tomar una larga ducha fría.

Cuando al día siguiente la idea se fue agradando más y más en su mente, hasta el punto en que el realidad quería hacerlo a pesar de que su cuerpo se tensó al pensar en el (Se dijo a si mismo que no era una tensión agradable, definitivamente no excitación) y hasta comenzó a crear distintos escenarios en su mente, Le dijo a Isabelle (En un momento de debilidad, ya más tarde consolándose a sí mismo)

Así que ahora, sentado en su habitación con el ordenador portátil de Simón después de haber sacado a Isabelle (Yo no quiero ver videos de Lapdance con mi pequeña hermana!), Alec se preparó mentalmente.

Se las arregló para ver dos videos, cuando el tercero comenzó a andar, simplemente cerro la computadora y enterró la cabeza debajo de las almohadas.

El día siguiente él consiguió la canción con Isabelle y la escucho más veces de las que podía contar.

El día después de ese, comenzó a practicar. Solo con timidez y torpeza moviéndose con la música, pero le hizo sentirse mejor al dejar ir su cuerpo con la canción y el ritmo.

El día siguiente, Isabelle entro cuando bailaba. Le alegro que no hubiese sido Jace. También se alegró de no haberse desmayado por toda la sangre corriendo a su cara.

El 23, fue presa del pánico. Había preparado el nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros con la camisa más ajustada que tenía (Cortesía de Isabelle, el originalmente había pensado en usar una de sus camisas negras normales), y se paseaba arriba y abajo en su habitación hasta que Jace le amenazó con meterle la lasaña de la semana pasada de isabelle por la garganta,

Y luego el 24.

Afortunadamente sus hermanos lo mantuvieron ocupado hasta que llegó el momento de estar listo. Se ducho rigurosamente, tardando más de lo que probablemente se había duchado antes, y cuidadosamente escogió un par de pantalones cortos, negros, no había sorpresa en eso. Como si Magnus necesitara más sorpresa esta noche…

Cogiendo su abrigo negro, Alec salió del instituto a las 22 pm, sin duda no con entusiasmo corriendo por sus venas.

El departamento era una tormenta de rojo y verde, la decoración de navidad podría competir fácilmente con la de un centro comercial (de donde probablemente Magnus la había sacado)

Escuchando a Magnus en el dormitorio, Alec salió de su abrigo y sus botas, decidiendo también el deshacerse de sus calcetines.

"Magnus?" Alec le llamo tentativamente.

"Un segundo, Cariño, Voy a estar ahí" fue su respuesta, seguida por presidente miau corriendo de la habitación, probablemente haciendo pucheros por que le despertó.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Alec fue al equipo de música gigante y (luego de unos segundos de confusión con todos los botones) puso el Cd con la canción en repetición infinita. Después de todo, había planeado que esto fuera más largo que 4.07 minutos

Nervioso, inquieto en el lugar mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que se hincho, trato de recordar porque estaba haciendo esto de nuevo.

Antes de conocer a Magnus, esto habría sido impensable, ridículo siquiera de pensar, pero aquí estaba ahora, listo para _darle_ a su novio un _Lapdance._ No puedo evitar la sorpresa de sí mismo al su cuerpo temblar aún más.

Dicho novio irrumpió en la sala y se acercó a él con pasos largos, como si la sola idea de no estar cerca de Alec en el menor tiempo posible fuese insoportable, y sus brazos abriéndose para un abrazo aun estando a dos pasos de distancia. Alec sonrió con eso – Magnus era muy tierno a veces – y los ojos del brujo se suavizaron con ternura.

Tú no te das cuenta de cómo Magnus te mira, Alec, solo con sonreírle le haces tumbarse.

Apoyado por el beso, el trato de esconder su nerviosismo, pero sus manos apretando el frente de la camisa rosa de Magnus le delato.

"Todo bien?" Magnus pregunto con sus ojos felinos preocupados, escaneando a Alec por heridas, pero amplio sus ojos al notar plenamente el conjunto de ropas ajustadas. Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en sus labios.

"Te ves absolutamente caliente, amor. Creo que tendré que preguntarte si puedes darte la vuelta para admirar como esos pantalones sin duda hacen a tu culo más lindo que nunca"

Contiendo un sonido avergonzado, Alec se preparó para comenzar su plan (que de todos modos tenía mucho que ver con su trasero)

Comenzó con besos a Magnus – besos era algo que sabía, algo que había hecho incontables veces con Magnus, algo que le calmaba en ese momento- y lentamente lo guio a sentarse en el sofá.

Magnus le miro desde su posición sentada, con una curiosa mirada en sus ojos.

_Que había planeado Alec?_

Recostado en el suave sofá, dejo que sus ojos recorrieran a su novio de pie frente a él, la lujuria y el deseo cubriéndole. Alec era realmente irresistible, incluso con sus suéteres gastados y vaqueros flojos Magnus pasaba tiempos difíciles intentando mantener sus manos para sí mismo, y en ese momento los pantalones ajustados de Alec y su camisa hacían un maravilloso trabajo enseñando sus músculos fuertes y su piel de alabastro. Pero él todavía se veía algo tenso y nervioso, sus manos retorcían y apretaban el dobladillo de su camisa de una manera que Magnus encontrara adorable. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba molestándole, Alec se inclinó y suspiro en su oído

"Sin tocar hasta que te lo permita. Entendido?"

El calor de la respiración de Alec y su voz demandante enviaron un temblor que recorrió su espalda, la lujuria tornando un nudo oscuro en la parte baja de su abdomen. Cuando estaba a punto de mirar al rostro de Alec, él se dio la vuelta (y esos pantalones realmente hacían que se viera aún mejor) y camino hacia el equipo de música, Presiono "play" y un ritmo bajo lleno el Loft.

Los ojos del brujo se ampliaron cuando reconoció la canción. El aire parecía haberse electrificado – algo oscuro y peligroso, y Magnus sintió a sus pantalones volverse un _poco_ incomodos.

Sin embargo, cuando Alec se acercó a él con el rostro deliciosamente enrojecido sus azules ojos brillando, y se deslizo sobre sus rodillas en un movimiento apresurado pero fluido, Magnus maldijo sus pantalones que le mantenían intolerablemente y dolorosamente atrapado.

Más que escuchar el inicio de la canción con su fuerza, Alec se sabía el particular ritmo.

Al igual que lo había hecho muchas veces en su cuarto, el abruptamente dejo rotar su caderas hacia adelante, con los enfebrecidos ojos fijos en la cara del Brujo. Un jadeo fuerte e irregular fue la respuesta de Magnus, las pupilas de sus ojos felinos dilatadas, pintándolos casi completamente de negro se centraron en su cara. El deseo y la lujuria tan evidentes que él sabía que Magnus quería besarlo, saquearlo, tomarlo, así que sacudió sus caderas hacia abajo una vez más, con más fervor en esta ocasión presionando a su novio profundamente en el sofá.

"Dios, Alec, Que –"

Para callarle, Rodo todo su cuerpo contra Magnus esta vez, Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus pechos se encontraron apretándose. Un gruñido bajo salió de Magnus, sus manos agarrando fuertemente sus caderas y tirando de el aún más hacia su cuerpo. El necesitaba más de este delicioso niño ahora mismo o él iba a –

Repentinamente Alec se había ido de su regazo (oh como quería dejar salir un sonido de frustración, por cierto) y se puso frente a él.

"Te dije no tocar. Mantén tus manos para ti mismo"

La orden era clara así como la creciente erección de Magnus.

Asintiendo con la cabeza sin aliento, Abrió más las piernas, con la esperanza de que aliviaría el motín de sus pantalones y hacer que Alec regresara a su regazo.

Pero él se quedó dónde estaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Centrándose en la música, comenzó a influir las caderas, la lengua hacia afuera para lamer sus labios y lo ojos de Magnus fijos en ellos. Al ver la excitación evidente, Alec tomo valor y dejo que todo su cuerpo se moviera con la música, tomando dos pasos hacia adelante solo para volver tres hacia atrás, ganando un gemido frustrado de Magnus al repetir este procedimiento varias veces. Deliberadamente dejo que su camisa se subiera, casi podía sentir a Magnus comerse la piel expuesta con los ojos.

De repente la distancia era demasiado para Alec, sus cuerpos sin tocarse le lastimaban físicamente y casi se lanzó sobre él, presionando sus partes inferiores con urgencia, un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios.

"Oh Dios, tu ni siquiera sabes lo loco que me vuelves". Magnus respiro en su oído, su voz acaricio su piel de la manera más frustrante.

Empujándole nuevamente, se puso de pie. Un sonido de protesta ya listo se cortó, al Alec darse la vuelta y dejar que su cuerpo cayera nuevamente, apretándose directamente sobre su entrepierna.

Magnus no podía reprimir la mueca impotente, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente con la asfixia de sus deseos más oscuros, cuando lo único que quería hacer era ceder a su lado demoníaco y tomar a su ángel para sí mismo.

Se movía mas rápido ahora, su cuerpo tomando por la música y por su propia excitación, la erección de Magnus contra su trasero, la tela de ambos pantalones oprimiéndolo, su cuerpo ardiendo.

Mientras Magnus intentaba empujar su pelvis aún más fuerte hacia Alec, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de lamer el sudor en su cuello, el pelo negro de ébano ya bañado allí, llenando su nariz con el olor almizclado de su amante en la parte superior. El agarre que tenía sobre los cojines se apretó drásticamente y se preguntó si había comenzado a dar chispas azules, ya que su control era algo más fuerte que una rama seca en estos momentos.

Disminuyendo sus movimientos, Alec se dio la vuelta sobre Magnus quedando frente a su novio nuevamente. Ambos estaban jadeando por aire, empapados en sudor y alboroto.

Sus caderas seguían moviéndose suavemente, lento ahora, aún más seductoramente que antes.

Enderezando su cuerpo, Alec arqueó la espalda ligeramente, llamando la atención sobre la pálida piel expuesta una vez más por la subida de su camisa. Cuando vio a Magnus centrar sus ojos allí agarró el dobladillo de esta y tiro de ella a la ligera, ofreciendo más de su vientre plano a los ojos codiciosos de su amante.

"Quieres que me la quite?" Se sorprendió de la ronquera de su voz, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de su amante.

"Si, oh mierda, si!" Dijo con voz entrecortada, sus ojos felinos brillando en la oscuridad.

"Entonces dilo. Dime exactamente lo que quieres, Magnus. "

Alec estaba en lo alto del control y le encantaba, disfrutando cada segundo Empujo el culo hacia abajo en su regazo sobre su erección y levantando su camisa un par de centímetros más para fortalecer sus palabras, Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios para burlarse aún más de Magnus.

Su amante repentinamente tenía una sonrisa muy peligrosa en los labios, con el rostro afilado como si Alec hubiera sido capturado en una trampa. Sabía que esta expresión, sucedía cuando Magnus estaba a punto de perder completamente su control, cuando se pasaba de "hacer el amor" a " Joder a Alec en el colchón". Hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara con la promesa de que Magnus estaría haciendo exactamente eso en tan poco tiempo.

"Lo que quiero exactamente es tener mi camino de perversidad contigo, en múltiples ocasiones. Pero por ahora, quiero que te quites camisa, por favor". Magnus casi ronroneó .

Lamiendo sus labios de nuevo, esta vez a causa de una oleada de emoción, Alec sacó la camisa por la cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado. El aire frío sobre su piel sudorosa le hizo estremecerse, endurecer los pezones y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Sin perder tiempo, continuó moviéndose con la música, flexionando sus músculos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Magnus quería lamer y besar ese hermoso cuello, marcarlo como suyo, pero Alec le había dicho que no le tocara hasta que dijera lo contrario. El seguimiento de las gotas de sudor que se arrastran por el cuerpo de Alec le dejó borracho de excitación, de lujuria y de su amante.

Cuando Alec dio una mirada furtiva al reloj leyó 23:54. Tiempo para la parte final.

Con una última tirada de sus caderas, se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás del sofá y su amante. Magnus le siguió con curiosidad, preguntándose lo que iba a suceder.

Alec no podía dejar de mirar a la entrepierna de Magnus, a la evidente erección que había estado justo debajo de su culo hace apenas unos segundos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, un temblor le sacudió a través de su cuerpo, junto con las imágenes de cómo se vería fuera de los pantalones apretados pecaminosamente, - una visión que él conocía muy bien - sus dedos fueron a la hebilla de su cinturón. Espero unos segundos hasta que supo Magnus se sentía impaciente, poco a poco lo abrió, copiando lo Magnus hacia cuando estaba siendo especialmente burlón, y casi arrancó el cuero negro de trabillas sus vaqueros, dejándolo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo que mezclaba extrañamente bien con el ritmo de la canción.

Tomando unos pasos adelante, Alec se colocó justo entre las piernas abiertas de Magnus, con su erección a nivel con la cara del brujo, y comenzó a lentamente, casi con pereza a balancear sus caderas. Tomando la cara de su amante entre las manos, hizo que mirase mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo increíblemente cerca de Magnus.

Si pudiera, y con una necesidad que de gran nitidez, a Magnus le bastaba con presionar la cara hacia adelante, lamer esa delicada piel de su estómago y besar esos músculos duros.

"Alexander ..." -susurró en su lugar, como si hablar en voz demasiado alto pudiese romper el hechizo que se había tejido a su alrededor.

Dejando deslizar su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior Magnus, cogió un poco de brillo de labios. Alec movió sus manos hacia sus pantalones vaqueros. Abrió el botón y les bajo la cremallera, dejando sus pantalones cortos Black Peak a la vista en la parte delantera.

Los Ojos de Magnus vidriosos - Nunca antes el simple acto de la eliminación de pantalones vaqueros lo excitaba tanto, esto lo dejó deshecho.

Alec realmente lo volvía loco.

Deslizando sus manos en la cintura, Alec empujó los pantalones hacia abajo, no extrañando cómo su amante daba bienvenida a cada centímetro de piel recién expuesta.

Finalmente salió de ellos, de repente se sintió cohibido con su erección tan audazmente a la vista debido a que sus pantalones cortos no estaban realmente ocultando nada.

Rápidamente volvió a sentarse en el regazo de su novio, sintiéndose más seguro cuando tuvo a Magnus justo a una distancia de contacto.

A través de la fina tela de sus pantalones cortos que podía sentir su erección aún más, quemando más y más fuerte. Excitación corrió a través de él al pensar que todo era obra suya, el que Magnus estuviese tan duro

Presionando el culo fuerte sobre su entrepierna , ganándose un gruñido de sorpresa de Magnus y un gemido fuerte de sí mismo, Alec volvió a mirar el reloj.

0.00

25 de diciembre

Calmando sus movimientos, unió a su cuerpo con su amante, lentamente atrayendo las manos de Magnus a su cintura, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

"Feliz Navidad, Magnus. Puedes tocarme ahora"

* * *

Bueno creo que me ruborice un mas yo, cuando me puse a traducir esta historia.. sin contar el segundo capitulo y final que esta... Por el Ángel! de muerte.

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado mi primera traduccion, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Anny.


	2. Consecuencias de una iniciativa

Hola!, he aqui la segunda parte de esta historia, nuevamente agradesco a Ahin por facilitarme el aceptar traducir.

Nuevamente, todos los personajes pertencen a la Odiada y Amada Cassandra Clare, que disfruta haciendonos sufrir.. hasta que salga CoHF.

Sin más, aqui les va.

* * *

25 Diciembre 00:01

La mano de Magnus fue inmediatamente a la parte baja de la espalda de Alec, presionando sus cuerpos juntos fuertemente, su otra mano se poso en su trasero, apretándole tan fuerte que temía romper sus pantalones cortos.

Sin desperdiciar segundos, Magnus se lanzo en un beso robándole el aliento con rapidez, y de una manera mas practica, su lengua atacando su boca. El gimió con fuerza cuando derepente la mano de Magnus se deslizo bajo sus pantalones, acariciando la piel sensible con sus cuidadas uñas clavándose en la carne, dejándolo indefenso en el saqueo de sus labios en donde la saliva ya corría por el lado de su barbilla.

Comiéndose hambrientamente cada sonido, cada contracción y cada tirón que Alec hacia, el brujo podía sentir su auto control haciéndose aire, y encontró que no podía realmente importarle mas. El quería perder el control, hacer gritar llorar y rogar a su ángel hasta tener cada parte de el. Sus bocas eran un desastre, saliva de ambos manchandoles, lenguas encontrándose juntas en su boca hasta que su joven amante no podía hacer nada mas que tomarlo.

Las propias manos de Alec que se estaban agarrando de los hombros de Magnus se deslizaron bajo la camisa roja que llevaba con avidez, tocando la suavidad de su piel libre de cicatrices, con músculos delgados hasta que Magnus finalmente rompió el beso solo por un breve momento, dejando que Alec se la quitase.

Sus ojos azules se centraron cuando por fin pudo tener el brillo del cuerpo de su amante, sus manos se deslizaron desde su cuello hacia abajo en su pecho y estomago tenso.

Sintiendo la mirada de Alec y sus manos sobre el, no puedo evitar tomar a su amante por las caderas y empujar hacia arriba, ganando un gemido de sorpresa, "Magnus!" . Continuando su tira y afloja, le pregunto.

"¿Que pasa galleta?"

El rostro de Alec se volvió escarlata, con sus cejas fruncidas con fuerza y su boca abierta incitante.

Sus manos formaron un puño en el pecho de Magnus y dejo escapar un gemido bajo, necesitado y sin vigilancia, como si eso fuese a responderle al brujo.

De pronto, sus pantalones cortos se habían ido, rotos con impaciencia, y literalmente un dedo lubricado mágicamente comenzó a tentar su entrada. El brujo enderezó la espalda, sin apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá mas. Su agarre era firme, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Alec hacia si mismo.

"Realmente, De verdad creiste que podrías aparecer y darme un lapdance, _un lapdance _Alexander", gruñó y presiono el dedo mas fuerte contra Alec "Y pensar que yo no te follaría, verdad?"

Empujo el dedo indice en el interior, casi todo el camino disfrutando del fuerte gemido que Alec dejo escapar.

"Dime ángel, Fue Isabelle quien te persuadió a hacer esto?" Magnus pregunto burlonamente, bombeando su largo dedo dentro y afuera.

"N-No-ah! No fue Izzy" Fue todo lo que Alec respondió, no queriendo admitir que había sido su idea, su pequeña obsesión desde la fiesta.

"No?" Pregunto Magnus, con la voz coloreada por la excitación evidente pero también con sorpresa. "Entonces, ¿Quien? Realmente quiero saber a quien tengo que agradecer por esto" Sonrió a la cara de Alec, que estaba a pocos centímetros por encima de la suya.

Alec arqueo la espalda cuando Magnus empujo un segundo dedo, moviendolos en el interior del Cazador de Sombras antes de recorrer casi todo el camino. Sabia que Magnus estaría burlándose de el hasta que le dijera. No lo follaría con los dedos como el quería que lo hiciera.

"Fue m-mi idea, solo mía" le dijo entre jadeos "Tu lo dijiste en tu ultima fiesta-uah!- Y-yo no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Yo quería darte un l-lapdance" Termino con un suspiro tembloroso, los dedos de Magnus habían dejado de moverse, el brujo estaba en un silencio atónito. Alec le miro, preocupado por haberle dicho alguna cosa mal, solo para dejar escapar un grito ronco cuando Magnus añadió un tercer dedo y lo metió en el interior de el.

"Tu, pequeño... No tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte ahora mismo. Que perfecto eres, tan perfecto" Moviendo sus dedos sin tregua dentro y fuera, Magnus encontró y se arrimo a un pezón con la boca y ligeramente lo mordió antes de hacer círculos con la lengua a su alrededor.

Alec tiro fuertemente del suave cabello del brujo, mientras que su cuerpo estaba siendo usado, tanto en la parte inferior y en el pecho. Su polla manchando con pre-semen la camisa de su amante, y probablemente los pantalones de cuero negro eran un desastre también.

Cuando Alec comenzó a ajustar el movimiento de sus caderas con el bombeo de los dedos, los saco después de un ultimo esfuerzo y echo hacia atrás.

La mente de Alec estaba nublada y desenfocada por la excitación y miro a Magnus, sabiendo que los preparativos habían terminado.

"Ven aquí" susurro y jaló a Alec hacia abajo.

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Magnus, podía oír a sus pantalones abriéndose. Inclinándose hacia arriba y usando su altura para su máximo provecho, Magnus le beso con fuerza. Mientras presionaba sus lenguas juntas y desordenadamente acercaba sus bocas, Magnus libero su propia polla, aliviandose a si mismo de la presión de los pantalones.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura para agarrar sus caderas tirandole sobre el. sintió la presión abriéndole, y dejo escapar un gemido encantado y sin aliento al sentir al fin a su amante en su interior.

Magnus tiro de el con entusiasmo y cuando estuvo sentado completamente en su regazo, le lamió el cuello desde la base hasta la barbilla. Alec dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación de su lengua caliente en su piel lo hizo gemir en voz alta. El sintió a Magnus abriéndole, el primer tramo era siempre el mas doloroso y el mas exquisito.

Sin una palabra de advertencia, Magnus comenzó a mover sus caderas, golpeando profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Alec, Sus manos mantenían abierto al cazador, su polla saliendo y entrado sin cesar, con la cara enterrada en su cuello mientras su amante se afirmaba de sus hombros impotente.

"Te sientes tan bien, Alexander, Tan bien que no tienes idea. No creas que voy a dejar que esto termine rápidamente, de ninguna manera", Le dijo Magnus al oído, mas lamiéndolo que besándolo, enviando escalofríos por toda la piel de Alec. Tiro del cabello de Magnus cuando no pudo soportar los besos calientes en su oreja y a lo largo del cuello por mas tiempo, no cuando su amante estaba enterrándose a si mismo dentro de el una y otra vez, sin dar a Alec ninguna interrupción.

Se sentía como si estuviese corriendo, corriendo detrás de Magnus y sin aliento, Jadeando desmesuradamente por aire, pero era en vano, el brujo todavía seguía por delante de el y marcando el ritmo. No podía hacer otra cosa que gritar su placer mientras Magnus le acariciaba la polla hacia arriba y abajo, Su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo.

"Magnus!" gimió, jadeando "No puedo- no puedo así, Porf-" Magnus le interrumpió empujando muy dentro de el, se quejo en voz alta "N-no!N-no así, no!" Alec estaba pidiéndolo a gritos, con la mente demasiado aturdida para saber que quería. Que Magnus le dejara de follar de esta manera porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse mareado por el placer, o si quería seguir siendo tomado de esta manera mas, hasta que el mareo lo dejara con la mente en negro.

Mientras que su mente no era capaz de decidir, Alec todavía sollozando y pidiéndole a Magnus por lo que fuera que quería, el brujo decidió por el.

"No?, No te gusta así cariño?" Susurro en el oído de Alec, antes de retroceder y cerrar los ojos. Eran orbes negros, el color casi había desaparecido por completo, pero de repente el negro regreso, solo quedo una rendija negra brillante en medio del amarillo y verde, como un gato en caza. Diversión brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de labios deliciosos hizo que se le secara la boca a Alec.

Cediendo a un impulso repentino, el desvío la mirada hacia un lado. el calor en la expresión de Magnus amenazo con succionarle.

"Ah-ah, yo no te voy a dejar escapar" Su mano grande y delgada, adornada de anillos se encontró con su mejilla y le empujo la cabeza hacia el nuevamente antes de presionar sus labios. Fue un beso con la boca abierta, húmeda y caliente. Magnus le besaba tiernamente un segundo y al siguiente se bebía toda su lujuria. Todavía podía sentirlo en su interior, el estiramiento era constante, caliente y latiendo dentro de el.

Magnus se liberó del beso , sólo para que su boca pasara de arriba a abajo en la mejilla de Alec y volviera a su boca. "Entonces, ¿qué tal si intentamos algo más?" Sugirió con voz ronca, sin respiración y antes de que Alec tuviese la oportunidad de preguntarle que era lo que quería decir, sintió al brujo deslizarse fuera de el..

"Q-que-" Empezó a decir, solo para ser empujado a lo largo del sofá sobre sus manos y rodillas. Magnus estaba de pie en la cabecera del sofá, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios enrojecidos, devorando con sus ojos la vista desde su posición. Alec miro por encima de su hombro, descubierto y abierto a los ojos del brujo, sintió la excitación apretando la boca de su estomago y quiso a Magnus devuelta en su interior, quería que lo tomara y lo violara

"No has sido un buen chico, primero un lapdance y ahora prácticamente me estas ofreciendo ese lindo culo tuyo" Magnus sonrió, de forma ladina y el supo que quería ser un desastre, hasta que el mismo no fuese nada mas que un lío de sexo y lujuria pura.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la parte superior de sus muslos, abriéndole para un mejor acceso a el, y para una mejor vista también. se detuvo en el culo de Alec

"En verdad, tan bonito" ... murmuró Magnus casi para el mismo, tirándolo hacia atrás y hundiéndose en el con un movimiento fluido.

Alec sintió cada centímetro de dilatación abrirle nuevamente, dejo escapar un pequeño grito cuando sintió chocar las caderas de Magnus con su trasero, entrando mas profundo que antes. Una ola de calor se estrello por su cuerpo tan fuerte y rápida que su visión se perdió por un momento, sus músculos apretándose alrededor de Magnus justo cuando este se retiraba.

"Estamos codiciosos, no te preocupes cariño" Comento Magnus, aun con la sonrisa ladina en los labios "Te pondré al día con todo mi amor".

Alec sabía que esta era la única advertencia que obtendría y le gustaría poder decir que no se sorprendió cuando Magnus empujó su cuerpo hacia delante en el sofá, pero el grito se le escapó. Él arqueo la espalda, la vista de la linea de su cuerpo era impresionante y Magnus dejó que sus ojos miraran descaradamente cada pulgada. Esta posición no era la favorita de Magnus, le gustaba tomar Alec en su espalda, mirando su exquisito rostro en las alturas de placer, le gustaba delinear sus pezones o dejar que sus ojos se situaran entre sus piernas, todo lo cual le era imposible en esta posición.

Aún así Magnus disfrutó de la contundencia que era capaz de dar a sus golpes, la vista de la espalda marcada de Alec, hermosa y perfectamente musculada, el conjunto estricto de sus omóplatos con la cabeza con cabello negro como la tinta justo en el medio cuando Alec lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito de placer. Le gustaba mirar hacia abajo, donde estaban conectados entrando y saliendo sin pausa, su entrada escarlata y húmeda, oh sí Magnus lo disfrutaba mucho.

"Es d-demasiado profundo, Magnus, estás-" de nuevo fue interrumpido por un golpe duro, gritando mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos. "Tan profundo, Magnus, no puedo!"

Alec estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, se ahogaba en el placer de tener a Magnus al fondo de su cuerpo, amándolo, llevándolo a su gusto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a corren por sus mejillas y sus brazos cedieron al ser follado tan rudamente.

Gritó el nombre de Magnus fuerte, sabía esta nueva posición le permitiría a el llegar aún más profundo, estaba casi sorprendido de que su mente pudiese procesar tanto en su estado actual, pero todo ese conocimiento no le ayudó en absoluto cuando sintió que su cuerpo se extendía abierto sin piedad.

"Así es mi ángel, grita todo tu placer. Todo el placer que te estoy dando."

Magnus sabía que estaba siendo rudo, que Alec no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero no fue capaz de reducir la velocidad, no fue capaz de recuperar su control nuevamente, no con Alec gritando con su voz encantadora, no cuando su culo le estaba chupando devuelta con impaciencia cada vez, rogándole que no se detuviese. Se inclinó y besó la espalda de Alec, chupando y marcando puntos especialmente sensibles, puntos que hicieron a Alec sollozar y arquear la espalda aún más.

Cuando llegó detrás de la oreja de Alec, uno de sus mayores puntos débiles, le mordió con fuerza, y fue recompensado por Alec sacudiéndose contra él y gimoteando desesperadamente. Su rostro fue presionado en el sofá, la saliva y las lágrimas formando una mancha de humedad. Sus mejillas de color rojo oscuro y sus ojos azules fuera de foco, aún más hermosos. Magnus se enderezó de nuevo, poniendo una rodilla en el sofá y con la otra en el suelo para impulsarse dentro de Alec, fuerte y pesado. Se acercaba a su clímax, pero todavía quería escuchar a Alec poco más.

Él no decepcionó en lo más mínimo, un grito casi formo su nombre "Magnus", pero con la voz entrecortada, su cuerpo apretando alrededor de su polla con tanta violencia que sólo vio blanco durante unos segundos.

"Dios, Alexander! Estoy cerca, tan cerca ángel, tan cerca gracias a ti"

"Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor Magnus-no pares,no!"

"No lo haré-no puedo. Te sientes tan bien, Alec, tan, tan bien." Su empuje se había convertido en sacudidas erráticas; una respuesta en sí misma. Él envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Alec, los anillos que todavía llevaba proporcionaban una fricción casi cruel mientras bombeaba.

Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo tembló con la fuerza súbita de su clímax y gritó mientras Magnus se enterró en el fondo, con su propio clímax apoderándose de su cuerpo, Gritando el nombre de Alec se dejó invadir por el placer deslumbrante y doloroso, llenando Alec como lo había prometido.

Tenía una mano en el respaldo del sofá, estabilizándose a sí mismo, mientras que toda la fuerza huía de su cuerpo. Sintió a Alec temblando debajo de él, con su respiración jadeante y el más leve sollozo que las acompaña, la parte superior del cuerpo se movía con el ritmo.

Alec sabía que era un desastre, al igual que como había sabido que terminaría, su cara estaba enrojecida y húmeda, su cuerpo entero empapado en sudor, su culo en algo completamente distinto y sabía sería doloroso por la mañana. Cuando Magnus se inclinó para besar el lado de su cara que estaba vuelto hacia arriba, le susurró "Te amo," sabía que era más que digno de él.

"Yo también te amo. Me pregunto que sera tu regalo de Navidad." Él sonrió con cansancio, pero alegre y la propia sonrisa de Magnus fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

* * *

Ok.. Dejenme revivir por un segundo, creo que me costo un poco.. BASTANTE traducir esto sin avergonzarme o ruborizarme pero o logre!.

Saludos y espero dejen algun Review para saber si les gusto, no les hara daño xD.


End file.
